Vindicta
by Kaorugloomy
Summary: Esta noche es para purgar y purificar nuestras almas, lo que para algunos significa: venganza.
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen:** Esta noche es para purgar y purificar nuestras almas, lo que para algunos significa: venganza.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fanfic le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

**Hola queridos lectores:** Este fanfic está desarrollado en el universo cinematográfico de _La Purga_ por lo que aquí los personajes no tienen magia, son estadounidenses y ejercen la violencia.

* * *

_"Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #2: "¡Doce horas para…! del foro Un pequeño Rincón"_

* * *

**Vindicta**

**Seis horas antes de la purga**

El grupo de jóvenes se encontraba charlando animadamente en la cafetería del colegio pero Draco Malfoy apenas presta atención a las conversaciones que surgen a su alrededor, hay un asunto al que sigue dándole vueltas en su mente y por supuesto no se trata de la gran fiesta anual que organizan los Parkinson.

—La máscara está inspirada en el fantasma de la ópera y va a ser de color plateado ya sabes que me fascinan los brillos —decía Pansy emocionada.

— ¿Por qué este año las túnicas serán negras? No me gusta como luce mi piel con ese color, parezco una muerta —se quejó Daphne.

—Mejor que el blanco de hace dos años, la sangre seca queda súper antiestética en el atuendo, esas manchas marrones parecen mierda —refutó la pequeña morena.

— ¿A quién le importa la ropa? Tienen que ver el nuevo cuchillo que conseguí, es hermoso —añadió soñadoramente Blaise.

—Sigo sin entender por qué te gusta utilizar el cuchillo, un arma de fuego es más rápida —opinó Theodore.

—Por eso precisamente Nott, me encanta disfrutar del momento, ¡haz que dure hermano! —canturreó Blaise.

Zabini levanto el puño en dirección a Draco para que lo chocara pero el rubio seguía en las nubes.

— ¿Has oído eso? No me lo puedo creer —se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

Parkinson casi se rompe el cuello debido a lo rápido que se giró para mirar con odio a quien pronuncio esas palabras. Esa persona no podía ser otra que Hermione Granger que venía cogida del brazo de su novio Ronald Weasley.

— ¿Tienes algún problema con nosotros pedazo de escoria? —pregunto la chica.

—Solo me asquean las personas como ustedes que parecen disfrutar mucho de esta horrible noche —contesto Hermione.

Daphne sonrío y añadió:

—Deberías tener cuidado con lo que dices señorita superioridad moral, en especial hoy.

— ¿Me estas amenazando? —inquirió la castaña con rencor.

—Puedes apostarlo zorra —terminó Pansy.

—Vámonos Hermione —pidió Ronald.

La pareja se alejó de ellos.

—Esa basura arruino por completo mi estado de ánimo —refunfuño la morena.

—No puedo creer que hayas salido con un Weasley —soltó Blaise arrugando la nariz.

—Salí con el mejor de ellos: inteligente, capaz, guapo y ambicioso —se defendió Draco.

—Una lástima que haya terminado embarrado en el suelo de tu cocina el año pasado —señalo con sarcasmo Daphne.

Ninguno del grupo sabia con exactitud la historia porque Draco se mostraba muy reservado con el asunto pero se decía que a Percy Weasley su familia lo había echado de casa después de que se mostrara a favor de los ideales de los nuevos padres de la patria, sin hogar ni dinero para conseguir protección decente, sedujo a Draco Malfoy meses antes de la purga y este lo invito a quedarse con él garantizando así su seguridad pero el pelirrojo no conto con que sería delatado y más tarde asesinado donde creyó estar a salvo.

—Hablando de parejas, ¿ya invitaste a Potter a tu nidito de amor? —se burló Theodore.

—Aún no —rezongó rubio.

—Haces bien, no deberías invitar a nadie por debajo de nuestra clase socioeconómica son unos resentidos y peligrosos animales —sentencio Daphne.

—Que para lo único que sirven es para ser purgados —añadió Blaise.

—Así que deberías venir a mi fiesta —concluyó Pansy.

Draco se quedó en silencio porque para él la conversación ya había terminado.

**Cuatro horas antes de la purga**

Harry Potter permanecía recargado en la pared de ladrillo mientras veía salir apresuradamente a los estudiantes del colegio, consulto su reloj digital, su novio estaba tardando y quería verlo antes de que la purga comenzara.

—Escuche a Dean cuando se lo contó a Seamus, dijo que los dejan en medio del jardín sin armas con las que defenderse y ellos tienen que correr por sus vidas como si fueran animales mientras los invitados los persiguen con túnicas y máscaras…

Hermione paro de hablar cuando notó que su conversación ya no era privada.

—Hola —saludo Harry con timidez.

Ronald le lanzo a su ex mejor amigo una mirada resentida que dolió como una bofetada. La relación con sus amigos se había ido por el inodoro en cuanto Harry les dijo que estaba saliendo con Malfoy hace medio año, ahora apenas hablaban.

—Hola —contesto la castaña.

— ¿Van a la madriguera? —pregunto el moreno.

—Sí, esta noche serviré de voluntaria como enfermera y Ron será guardia.

Harry sonrió y dijo:

—Eso es excelente, me alegra que hayas aprobado tu curso de primeros auxilios.

— ¿Puedes detenerte? Tu hipocresía me da nauseas —hablo el pelirrojo.

—Ron… —susurro Hermione tomando a su novio por el brazo pues parecía querer darle un puñetazo al moreno.

—Lo lamento, manténganse a salvo —soltó Potter con tristeza.

—Mantente a salvo Harry —se despidió Hermione.

Antes de irse, la castaña busco algo en su bolso y se lo tendió al chico de ojos verdes, era una caja de curitas. Harry soltó una carcajada y la metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Pensé que no hablabas con ellos —dijo Draco.

—No lo hago.

Harry tomo al rubio por la cintura y le planto un beso en los labios, Malfoy sonrió.

—El chofer llegara enseguida —anunció el rubio.

El moreno abrazo con más fuerza a su novio y le susurró al oído:

—Mantente a salvo cariño.

Draco se mordió el labio inferior y con un suspiro se apartó de Harry.

—Estaba pensando… que tal vez podríamos pasar esta noche juntos, si tú quieres.

— ¿Lo dices enserio? —pregunto el de ojos verdes con una enorme sonrisa.

—Si —dijo débilmente Draco.

— ¡Claro!

**Doce horas para sobrevivir: Inicia la purga.**

La pantalla de televisión se puso de color azul y las letras blancas que anunciaban el inicio de la purga acompañadas de la alarma inundaron la habitación en la que la pareja se encontraba. Sentados en el sillón Harry y Draco permanecían callados hasta que el sonido de la alarma se desvaneció.

— ¿Te sirvo más vino?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero estar demasiado aturdido.

—No te preocupes amor, este lugar es de máxima seguridad.

—Nunca se es demasiado precavido.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer entonces?

Harry sonrió y comenzó a besar el cuello de su novio.

—Vamos a la habitación —murmuro Draco entrecortadamente.

Una vez en la cama, el moreno se dedicó a saborear a su novio y a despojarlo de toda su ropa. Draco se dejaba hacer mientras acariciaba el trasero de Harry sobre la tela de sus pantalones de mezclilla, fue entonces cuando el rubio sintió el paquete de su novio pero no era el que estaba esperando.

— ¿Qué es esto? —pregunto Malfoy levantando una pequeña caja.

Harry dejo de mordisquear el hombro de Draco para mirar lo que le señalaba.

—Un regalo de Hermione.

— ¿Regalo? —se extrañó el de ojos grises.

—Son solo curitas Draco.

—Esto es muy raro Harry, se supone que no hablas con ellos.

— ¿Por qué te preocupa?

—Odio que me traicionen.

— ¿Estas dudando de mí?

—Sí.

Con la última afirmación de Draco comenzó el caos.

El dolor se extendió por toda la mandíbula de Harry cuando su novio lo pateo dejándolo fuera de combate por unos minutos que sirvieron para que el rubio sacara un arma de debajo la cama y le apuntara al moreno en la cabeza. Potter estaba furioso ¿Por qué demonios su pareja dudaba de él? Si desde el instante en el que comenzaron a salir Harry siempre le demostró a Draco cuanto lo amaba.

—No te muevas —amenazo el rubio yendo a recoger la caja de curitas que había quedado abandonada en el suelo.

—Draco estás siendo ridículo —intento razonar Harry.

— ¿Y entonces que es esto? —pregunto el de ojos grises tirando el contenido de la caja al suelo.

En medio de los curitas había un dispositivo redondo con una luz verde que parpadeaba.

— ¡Te juro que no lo sé!

En ese momento las luces se apagaron.

—Yo puedo responder a esa pregunta Malfoy, se trata de un rastreador —explico una voz que la pareja reconoció de inmediato, se trataba de Hermione Granger.

Draco se puso alerta y apunto su arma hacia el sonido de esa voz esperando que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad, fue cuando vio una figura moverse para atacarlo, el rubio disparo pero su atacante se movió más rápido y lo golpeo para después arrebatarle el arma. Las luces de emergencia se encendieron dejando ver a cuatro personas en medio de la habitación, Draco y Harry se encontraban en el suelo, el primero con la nariz sangrando y el segundo aun dolorido por la patada de su novio. Ron y Hermione vestidos de negro, apuntándoles a ambos con pistolas.

—Debí haber imaginado que ayudarías a tus amiguitos a vengarse de mí —dijo Draco con resentimiento.

— ¡No es así! Yo no sabía lo que estaban planeando —se excusó Harry.

—Vamos a la cocina —sugirió la castaña con una sonrisa.

El grupo se trasladó hasta el cuarto de brillantes azulejos.

—Voy a esparcir tus sesos en este lugar como lo hiciste con mi hermano —dijo Ronald.

—Ron, por favor, matar a Draco no te devolverá a Percy —imploro Harry.

— ¿Y quién dice que estoy hablando de Malfoy? ¡Es a ti a quien voy a asesinar! —grito el pelirrojo con rabia.

Harry lo miro sin entender.

—No te hagas el tonto, sé que fuiste tú el que aviso a Malfoy que Percy lo estaba embaucando, ¡Justamente el día de la purga! Eres una rata repugnante.

— ¿Estás seguro de que fui yo? —pregunto el moreno.

—Lo estoy, tú eres el único que lo sabía además de mí.

—Ron, se razonable, alguien más pudo haberlo averiguado.

—No soy idiota Potter, ¿crees que me habría tomado tantas molestias solo por una suposición? Lo investigue a fondo durante todo el año para así poder vengarme.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste Harry? —pregunto el rubio hablando por primera vez.

Los ojos verdes miraron los grises con suplica.

—No te enfades Draco, lo hice para protegerte, no podía dejar que Percy siguiera engañándote —dijo Harry.

En ese momento Ron golpeo la cabeza de Harry con la culata de su arma dejando al de ojos verdes aturdido y lloroso.

—Pero ¿Por qué te tomaste la molestia? Es decir, yo era un extraño para ti y Percy era el hermano de tu mejor amigo —inquirió Draco.

—Siempre le has gustado Malfoy, desde que entramos al colegio hace tres años, Harry estuvo enamorado de ti —explico Hermione con el arma apuntando la frente del rubio.

—Que dices —se sorprendió el de los ojos grises.

— ¿Recuerdas el baile de bienvenida? En ese entonces era un don nadie pero tú hablaste conmigo… —explico Harry.

Draco estaba alucinado, ¿era por eso? ¿Harry traiciono a sus amigos por una pequeña charla al inicio del colegio? Vaya y él que había dudado de siquiera invitarlo a su casa. El rubio le dedico una gran sonrisa a su novio y dijo:

—Eres un idiota Harry.

El pelirrojo puso el dedo en el gatillo listo para disparar, aquello era simplemente insoportable pero antes de poder accionar el arma, sintió un inmenso dolor en su espalda baja provocando que cayera al suelo. Hermione alertada se giró en el momento justo para encontrarse con un puño que dio directo en su cara tirándola al piso de espaldas.

—Justo a tiempo como siempre Blaise, Theodore —apunto el rubio.

Los mencionados hicieron su aparición vestidos con túnicas negras y máscaras plateadas en la cabeza de manera que se les podía ver la cara, Zabini fue a sacar el cuchillo que había lanzado contra la espina dorsal del pelirrojo quien aulló de dolor mientras la sangre comenzaba a humedecer sus ropas. Theodore en cambio hizo una mueca de asco y se limpió el dorso de la mano manchada de sangre, odiaba ensuciarse.

—Pansy insistió en que te lleváramos a la fiesta aunque sea solo para que vieras la cacería —dijo Blaise.

—Y nos encontramos con que ustedes tenían aquí su propia fiesta —señalo Nott.

— ¿Cómo entraron? —pregunto el rubio poniéndose de pie.

—La puerta estaba forzada, necesitas un mejor sistema de seguridad, tienes suerte de que este sea un buen vecindario —contesto Theodore.

—Agghhhhh —grito el pelirrojo.

Todos voltearon a ver a Blaise que estaba clavando su cuchillo en la pierna de Ronald.

—Haces mucho ruido, ¿debería cortarte la lengua? —cuestiono Zabini contento.

—Maldito —murmuro el pelirrojo.

Blaise se carcajeó.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Vienes a la fiesta? —demando Theodore.

—Ni hablar, ya he tenido suficiente por esta noche pero tal vez Pansy se ponga contenta si le llevan a Granger como presa —dijo Draco.

— ¡Tienes razón! ¡Se pondrá loca de gusto! —grito Blaise poniéndose de pie.

Theodore saco cinta adhesiva de su túnica y se la paso a Blaise para que atara y amordazara a la castaña que se había desmayado por el golpe. Ronald no dejaba de gritar que dejaran en paz a su novia mientras que Harry se había quedado sentado y callado contemplándolo todo.

— ¿Qué hacemos con ese? —pregunto Blaise señalando a Ronald.

—Yo me encargare de él —dijo el rubio.

—Otro Weasley muerto en tu cocina, deberías hacerlo tradición —señalo Zabini burlón.

Los hombres de túnica cargaron a la mujer todo el camino hasta la camioneta, en la calle se respiraba el olor a sangre y podían escucharse las explosiones, los gritos y lamentos de las personas. Blaise respiro hondo y sonrió, amaba esa noche. Theodore en cambio se apresuró a subir al vehículo antes de que algún psicópata decidiera atacarlos.

Dentro de la casa Draco le paso el arma a Harry y señalo al pelirrojo que sollozaba en silencio.

—Mátalo —Ordeno el rubio.

Los ojos azules de Ron se clavaron en los verdes de Harry, el moreno levanto el arma y disparó.


	2. Chapter 2

**Resumen:** Esta noche es para purgar y purificar nuestras almas, lo que para algunos significa: venganza.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fanfic le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Hola queridos lectores: Este fanfic está desarrollado en el universo cinematográfico de La Purga por lo que aquí los personajes no tienen magia, son estadounidenses y ejercen la violencia.

Como nota extra quería decir que me da un poco de pendiente escribir este tipo de cosas para un reto pero bueno lo escribí igual sin embargo aquí viene la debida advertencia: Este fanfic tiene _contenido slash explicito_ y si no quieren leer esta parte habrá un señalamiento donde comienza («) y donde termina (»)

Gracias a Cristine Malfoy, Fio Gonzlez y cuqui. luna. 3 por comentar, besos.

* * *

"Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #2 Parte II: "¡Doce horas después...!" del foro "Un Pequeño Rincón"

* * *

**Vindicta**

**Siete meses después de la purga**

_Otoño. Baile de bienvenida._

Harry los observa detenidamente y por un momento le gustaría ser como ellos, charlar sin preocupaciones, disfrutar de la brisa nocturna y vanagloriarse con las muertes de aquella noche, pero no puede y se siente tan fuera de lugar porque por un momento pensó que podía acallar su conciencia, tomarla en su totalidad y esconderla en lo mas profundo de su mente. Haría lo que fuera por Draco, traicionar, morir y matar, pero el trabajo sucio siempre traía sus consecuencias. Logro acallar la culpa en los primeros instantes, al disparar el arma no había sentido mas que adrenalina y poder además de lujuria misma que lo llevo a arrastrar a su novio devuelta a la habitación y hacerle el amor. Lo recuerda como si hubiera sido ayer, el mejor sexo que hubiesen tenido hasta ahora.

«Harry dejo caer el arma al suelo provocando un gran estrépito, los azulejos de color azul oscuro poco a poco se empaparon de un liquido caliente y espeso. El moreno aparto la vista y dejo el arma en la encimera de la cocina.

—Bien hecho amor —felicito el rubio a su novio.

Harry lo miro con fuego en los ojos, tomo la mano derecha de su novio y lo arrastro hasta la habitación donde minutos antes habían estado ocupados en otros menesteres. Draco cayo sobre las sabanas previamente desordenadas estando completamente desnudo y con el rostro manchado de sangre seca, inmediatamente después Harry se posiciono sobre él cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo. Antes de que el rubio pudiera siquiera pronunciar palabra, el moreno estaba devorándole la boca con agresividad. Draco se dio cuenta de que su novio parecía estar en una especie de frenesí y eso en lugar de asustarlo envió una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo excitándolo a más no poder, así que dirigió sus largos y pálidos dedos al pantalón de mezclilla de su novio para poder desabrocharlos y quitarlos, pero Harry no lo dejo, en cambio lo puso boca abajo y sujeto con sus grandes manos las muñecas del rubio a ambos lados de su cabeza.

—No te muevas y no me toques —amenazo Harry con voz ronca a un lado de su oreja.

—Bien —acepto Draco.

El rubio sintió como las manos de su novio abandonaban sus muñecas y se posicionaban en sus caderas para levantarlas, Draco sabiendo lo que eso significaba se puso de rodillas y enterró la cara contra las almohadas pues tenía la impresión de que aquello iba a doler, pero no fue así. Harry se levanto de la cama, camino hasta la mesa de noche y abrió el cajón para sacar un botecito de loción. El rubio se estremeció cuando sintió el frío liquido caer desde sus caderas y deslizarse hasta su trasero. El aroma a fresas inundo sus fosas nasales cuando levanto el rostro para girarse a ver a su novio con gesto de sorpresa, Harry le sonrió y se inclino para darle un beso cadencioso mientras introducía uno de sus dedos en la hendidura de Draco haciendo que este gimiera en su boca.

—¿Todavía no te das cuenta Draco? Nunca haría nada para lastimarte, yo siempre te protegeré —murmuró el moreno contra los labios rosados de su amante.

—Harry… — murmuro el rubio con voz entrecortada cuando sintió otro dedo hundirse en su interior.

—Hare lo que me pidas, matare por ti y si quieres también moriré por ti —siguió diciendo el moreno.

El pelinegro se separo de Draco, se quito los pantalones junto con la ropa interior y coloco su palpitante erección contra las nalgas de su novio, frotando un par de veces hasta de Draco grito:

—¡Hazlo!

Entonces Harry se enterró en el de una sola vez, haciendo al rubio gritar y ocasionando que los ojos grises se llenaran de lágrimas. El moreno espero un poco antes de continuar, puso su mano izquierda en la cadera de Draco, su dedo pulgar acariciando el hoyuelo que tenía ahí y que lo volvía loco, con la mano derecha busco el pene de su amante y comenzó a acariciarlo. Draco soltó un gritito y Harry comenzó a moverse. El vaivén se hizo cada vez más rápido y desenfrenado.

Los gritos de placer que ambos pronunciaron se perdieron en el sonido de la alarma que anunciaba el termino de la purga.»

Una estridente risa lo saca de sus ensoñaciones y se concentra en la causante de esta, que resulta ser Pansy Parkinson quien embutida en aquel elegante vestido de color negro y escote que no deja nada a la imaginación le reía una gracia a Blaise Zabini y justo ahí en medio de su escote estaba el collar de Hermione, Harry había acompañado a Ron a comprarlo a la joyería luego de que cumplieran un año de novios, verlo en el cuello de Parkinson le provoco nauseas. Draco lo miro con sus hermosos ojos grises.

—¿Sucede algo amor? —pregunto su novio al ver que Harry estaba un poco pálido.

—No yo… solo necesito tomar un poco de aire —contesto el aludido.

—Bien.

Harry dejo el vaso desechable con medio ponche en la mesa y se dirigió a la salida del gimnasio donde se tropezó con una pequeña chica pelirroja que iba arreglada con un elegante vestido verde oliva, había tirado su bolso y el moreno se agacho para recogerlo.

—Disculpa —dijo Harry.

Ella puso su zapatilla sobre la mano del pelinegro y este alzo la mirada interrogante encontrándose con unos ojos azules que lo helaron en su sitio, eran tan parecidos a los de Ronald.

—Ten más cuidado la próxima vez Potter —exclamo la pelirroja retirando su zapato.

El joven se puso de pie tendiéndole el bolso a la chica y pregunto:

—¿Nos conocemos?

—No, permíteme presentarme. Soy Ginebra Weasley la menor y única mujer de la familia, este año comienzo aquí en Hogwarts —respondió ella con una sonrisa que no llego hasta sus ojos.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron con asombro y quiso irse de ahí de inmediato.

—Bonito tema el de este año ¿verdad? Y queda como anillo al dedo —dijo.

El que no había prestado atención a cuál era ese tema le dio un vistazo a la pancarta que estaba sobre la puerta del gimnasio.

—Vindicta —leyó en voz alta el moreno.

—Nos estaremos encontrando Harry Potter —amenazo la pelirroja y se adentró en el lugar.

Harry corrió hasta la calle y grito con frustración. Traicionar, morir y matar, haría lo que fuera por Draco, aunque eso significara seguir con ese círculo vicioso de culpa y venganza.


End file.
